An electrical terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,618 in the form of a single blank of metal rolled into a barrel shape and having a longitudinal open seam defining a conductor receiving slot. One or more insulation covered wire conductors are forcibly inserted into and along the slot. The sides of the slot define jaws which are urged by the barrel resiliency to penetrate the conductor insulation and grip opposite sides of the conductors. A transverse slot, i.e. a slot projecting transversely of the conductor receiving slot, divides the terminal into tandem pairs of jaws.